


Court Me

by Letalin



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor Issues, Flirting, Getting Together, Gifts, M/M, Nicknames, Oblivious Tony, courting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin
Summary: — Ты и король были вместе в мастерской, — сказал Роуди с широкой ухмылкой; Тони нахмурился.— И?— И молодой король очень привлекателен, — продолжил Роуди, как будто он указывал на что-то очевидное, чего Тони не замечал.— И-и-и-и? — спросил ещё раз Тони, потому что он устал и просто хотел насладиться фильмом, который они смотрели.— И я считаю, что он флиртовал с тобой, — наконец сказал Роуди, когда стало ясно, что Тони не понимает.
Relationships: Tony Stark/T'Challa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Court Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Court Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391692) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



> Перевод работы syriala  
> Публикация на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/7364896/18766701  
> Бетой была https://ficbook.net/authors/2799038

Работать с Т’Чаллой после всего беспорядка с Соглашениями было легче, чем думал Тони.

Конечно, Т’Чалла и Т’Чака выдвинули идею Соковианских Соглашений первыми, ещё до него, но Т’Чалла также укрывал сбежавших Мстителей, и Тони не был уверен, чего от него ждать.

Но мужчина был вежлив, и Тони старался отвечать тем же. В конце концов, Т’Чалла был большой силой, стоящей за Соглашения, и Тони может понадобится его помощь, если вдруг Росс решит, что Тони тоже надо запереть в Рафте.

Тони протирал кожу вокруг дугового реактора, от холода ему всегда было больно, когда Т’Чалла вошёл в конференц-зал.

— Мистер Старк, — поздоровался он, и Тони чуть не вздрогнул.

— Называйте меня Тони, мистером Старком звали моего отца, король Т’Чалла, — сказал он, и Т’Чалла задумчиво наклонил голову.

— Только если ты сможешь забыть про короля, — сказал он, и Тони фыркнул.

— Нет ничего проще, Муфаса, — Тони не был уверен, что в Ваканде знают про «Короля Льва», но, судя по улыбке Т’Чаллы, определённо знают.

— Думаю, что я скорее Симба, чем Муфаса, как ты считаешь? — сказала Т’Чалла и только доказал этим, что Тони прав.

— Как скажешь, Симба, — ответил Тони с улыбкой, а затем померк, когда взгляд Т’Чаллы упал ему на грудь.

— Всё ещё болит? — спросил тот, и Тони заставил себя опустить руку.

Ему никогда не нравилось, когда чужое внимание было сосредоточено на его дуговом реакторе.

— Может быть. Просто иногда болит, — ответил он, не желая рассказывать Т’Чалле, что это были и травма, и холод и реактор в целом. Ему не нужно было этого знать.

Т’Чалла, очевидно, заметил нерешительность Тони и, к счастью, перевёл тему.

Они говорили о Роуди и о его выздоровлении, когда пришли другие участники Соглашений, и с тех пор всё было только между ними.

У Тони было отчётливое ощущение, что Роуди дразнит его, и он даже не был уверен почему.

— Роуди, что такое? — он вздохнул, когда Роуди снова приподнял бровь.

— Ты и король были вместе в мастерской, — сказал Роуди с широкой ухмылкой; Тони нахмурился.

— И?

— И молодой король очень привлекателен, — продолжил Роуди, как будто он указывал на что-то очевидное, чего Тони не замечал.

— И-и-и-и? — спросил ещё раз Тони, потому что он устал и просто хотел насладиться фильмом, который они смотрели.

— И я считаю, что он флиртовал с тобой, — наконец сказал Роуди, когда стало ясно, что Тони не понимает.

Тони резко сел с того места, где только что лежал на диване.

— Что?

— Он улыбался тебе. Он поддерживал твои технические разговоры. Он принёс тебе кофе, –перечислил Роуди, и Тони покачал головой.

— Он также очень молод и, как ты сказал, является королём. Между нами ничего нет.

— Пока нет. Но я верю, что скоро будет.

— Не будет, — проворчал Тони, но теперь, когда Роуди упомянул об этом, он не мог не подумать о последнем визите Т’Чаллы.

Это уже не имело никакого отношения к Соглашениям. Их новая версия была почти закончена, и обсуждать уже ничего не надо было. Просьба Т’Чаллы о визите удивила Тони, но он с радостью согласился, потому что Т’Чалла был хорошей компанией и с ним легко находиться рядом, хотя тот и был королем.

Тони выругался, когда обнаружил, что Роуди, возможно, был прав. Тони не думал о Т’Чалле в таком смысле, но он знал, что теперь это будет неизбежно.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — сказал он Роуди, который просто кивнул и потянул его обратно, чтобы Тони снова положил голову на его колени.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, а затем шикнул на Тони, когда тот хотел сказать что-то ещё.

— Король-Кот, — поприветствовал Тони Т’Чаллу, когда тот пришёл в следующий раз.

— Кажется, я сказал тебе забыть о титулах, мистер Старк, — мягко ответил Т’Чалла, и Тони засмеялся.

— Ты возражаешь против титула, которым по праву владеешь, но принимаешь отсылки на кошек. Я думаю, твои возражения неверны, — сказал Тони с улыбкой, а затем на мгновение застыл, когда Т’Чалла обнял его.

— Никаких титулов, когда я здесь, — сказал он прямо на ухо Тони.

Будь проклят Роуди за то, что сказал, что Т’Чалла может быть флиртует с ним.

— Рад тебя видеть, — искренне сказал Т’Чалла, когда отпустил Тони.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — ответил Тони. — Как дела в Ваканде?

— Всё хорошо. Твой МОРГ — отличная помощь, — сказал Т’Чалла, не вдаваясь в подробности.

— Как гости? — спросил Тони, и Т’Чалла поднял бровь.

— Они остались на большее время, чем я думал, — ответил он, — но мне кажется, что они скоро уйдут. И тогда я буду очень рад называть тебя своим гостем.

Т’Чалла приглашал Тони посетить Ваканду несколько месяцев назад, но Тони не мог находиться в одном здании со Стивом и Баки и, может быть, даже увидеть их. Т’Чалла обещал спросить ещё раз, когда те покинут его страну, и если дела с МОРГ и Баки действительно идут хорошо, возможно, это может произойти уже скоро.

Т’Чалла много рассказывал о Ваканде, и Тони не терпелось увидеть её.

— Хорошо, — ответил Тони и потёр грудь.

В Нью-Йорке в этом году было особенно холодно, и он чувствовал это больше, чем хотел бы. Кожа вокруг реактора всегда болела, но держать дуговой реактор тёплым было тяжело, и у него не всегда было на это время.

— У тебя что-то болит? — спросил Т’Чалла, осторожно коснувшись локтя, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и Тони немедленно опустил руку, хотя потом ему стало хуже.

Он доверял Т’Чалле, и у него не было причин так себя вести, но Тони не мог ничего с собой поделать.

— Это… ничего, — тихо ответил он, и Т’Чалла приподнял бровь. — Давай не будем говорить об этом, — попросил Тони, и Т’Чалла кивнул.

— Как хочешь. Расскажи мне про Пятницу. Она хорошо учится?

Тони с радостью подхватил тему и заговорил о том, как хорошо работает Пятница, и что она более дерзкая и вредная, чем был Джарвис, просто потому, что ей не хватает его хороших манер.

Т’Чалла внимательно слушал, и на половине разговора Тони понял, что Роуди был единственным, кто когда-либо уделял столько внимания Тони и его технологической болтовне.

Тони остановился посередине предложения, и Т’Чалла повернулся к нему, а на его лице было беспокойство.

— Всё в порядке? — осторожно спросил тот, и Тони пожал плечами.

— Конечно, — слабо сказал он, а затем попытался продолжить с того места, где остановился, но это было трудно.

Он был в курсе всего того, что делал и говорил Т’Чалла, и он действительно не был уверен, что это флирт.

В конце концов, у молодого короля не было причин тратить своё время на Тони, когда в Ваканде определённо было больше удачных вариантов.

Следовательно, Роуди, вероятно, был совершенно не прав, но мысль укоренилась в мозгу Тони, и это делало всё ужасно неудобным.

Тони понял, что он снова начал потирать грудь, и что взгляд Т’Чаллы следил за движением. Он поспешно опустил руку и потянул Т’Чаллу в сторону кухни.

— Не хочешь перекусить? — он пытался отвлечься от этих мыслей. Но видя, как Т’Чалла готовит для него еду, это едва ли получалось.

Прошло два месяца после их последней встречи, когда Т’Чалла позвонил ему и сообщил, что бывшие Мстители уехали, и он будет рад видеть Тони в любое время.

У Тони действительно не было причин отказывать Т’Чалле, да он и не хотел, поэтому три дня спустя он и Роуди летели на частном самолете в Ваканду.

Т’Чалла встретил их лично в аэропорту, и, хотя он был более чем вежлив с Роуди, было ясно, что его внимание сосредоточено на Тони.

Роуди снова бросил взгляд Тони, когда Т’Чалла повернулся к нему спиной, и Тони захотелось застонать.

Ваканда была прекрасна, и Т’Чалла потратил много времени, чтобы показать им всё. Сначала дворец, а затем и город. Он ни разу не жаловался на них, и Тони должен был признать, что чувствовал себя особенным.

Возможно, Тони уделял Т’Чалле больше внимания, чем следовало, нехарактерно нервничая, и поэтому от него не ускользнуло, что Т’Чалла постоянно смотрел на его грудь.

Тони хотел спросить, что именно искал Т’Чалла, но не мог заставить себя сделать это. Говорить о дуговом реакторе никогда не было легко, особенно после того, как Стив почти разбил его.

— Итак, когда ты собираешься показать мне все свои удивительные технологии? — отвлёк Тони Т’Чаллу от его груди.

— Ах, я вижу истинную причину, по которой ты прилетел сюда, — поддразнил его Т’Чалла и взгляд, который он бросил Тони был достаточно нежным, и Тони почувствовал, как по его шее ползёт румянец.

— Что ещё я мог тут увидеть? — спросил Тони, голос был более серьезный, чем подходил к поводу, но Т’Чалла воспринял его всерьез.

— Я надеялся, что тебе многое здесь понравится. Например, моя компания, — мягко сказал тот, и Тони сглотнул.

— Да, — ответил он через несколько секунд. — Здесь много красивых достопримечательностей, — сказал Тони, быстро взглянув на Т’Чаллу, который ярко улыбался ему.

— Это очень приятно знать.

— О, да ладно, Салем, ты намеренно удерживаешь меня от своих технологий? — Тони попробовал убрать странное напряжение, которое висело в воздухе.

— Ни в коем случае, — сказал Т’Чалла, а затем наконец показал Тони одну из многих мастерских.

— Ты выглядишь усталым, — сказал Т’Чалла, нахмурившись.

Тони закатил глаза, глядя на экран.

— Ну, такое бывает, когда приходит Росс и снова допрашивает меня, — сказал он Т’Чалле и снова потёр грудь.

В этом году холод был действительно сильным.

— Хотел бы я быть рядом, чтобы помогать тебе, но Кло… — Т’Чалла замолчал, и Тони отмахнулся.

— Всё в порядке. Защита твоей земли и вибраниума имеет большую важность.

— Это не значит, что всё в порядке, — сказал Т’Чалла и нахмурился, когда рука Тони снова потянулась к груди.

— Ничего того, с чем бы я не сталкивался раньше, — попытался отшутиться Тони, но Т’Чаллу не так легко обмануть.

— Но ты не должен этого делать. Я должен быть там, прикрывать тебя, быть рядом. Он не имеет права так с тобой обращаться, и я бы высказал ему это, если бы мог.

— Боже, не настраивай его против себя, — простонал Тони. — Он ещё не пришёл за тобой, и это, конечно, не стоит того, чтобы делать из него врага.

— Ты стоишь, — ответил Т’Чалла прямо перед тем, как кто-то ворвался в его кабинет.

Вошедший поспешил заговорить, прежде чем Т’Чалла снова повернулся к экрану и Тони.

— Прости, мне нужно идти. Кло атаковал ещё один наш объект.

— Не беспокойся, я понимаю, Симба, — сказал Тони, немного ошеломлённый, а затем Т’Чалла уже исчез.

Он не был уверен, что слышал «Ты стоишь», или, может быть, Т’Чалла сказал что-то ещё, но ему было трудно сосредоточиться до конца дня.

— Одна посылка для Тони Карка, — объявил Роуди, когда Тони вошёл на кухню через несколько дней.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — проворчал Тони и посмотрел на посылку.

Она была из Ваканды, с аккуратным и точным почерком Т’Чаллы, излагающим его (правильное) имя и адрес.

— Что это? — Тони нахмурился, и Роуди пожал плечами.

— Как будто я открываю почту от твоего парня, — сказал тот, и Тони подавился воздухом.

— Он не мой парень, — возразил он, и Роуди рассмеялся.

— Но ты хочешь, чтобы он им был, даже не притворяйся. Всё нормально. Он тоже этого хочет.

— Он не хочет быть моим кем-то, — пробормотал Тони, а затем остановился, когда увидел, что было в посылке.

Роуди заметил, что Тони замер и тоже заглянул внутрь.

— Вау, — присвистнул тот. — Он прислал тебе вибраниум.

— Он прислал мне вибраниум, — повторил Тони, а затем запаниковал. — Зачем ему это делать? Последний, кто украл вибраниум, был выпотрошен. Он хочет убить меня? Это похоже на угрозу? — спросил Тони.

— Это больше похоже на ухаживание. Может быть, предложение руки и сердца. — Размышлял Роуди, вынимая вибраниум из коробки. — Его довольно много. Что он хочет, чтобы ты с ним сделал?

Тони пожал плечами, но затем его взгляд упал на лист бумаги.

 _«Для твоего нового сердца»_ — всё, что было написано на листе, и Тони показал это Роуди.

— Что это значит?

— Я думаю, он хочет, чтобы ты создал новый дуговой реактор с этим, — сказал ему Роуди, и Тони почувствовал, что сейчас упадёт в обморок.

— Зачем ему этого хотеть?

— Вибраниум — самый прочный металл. Думаю, он просто хочет, чтобы ты был в безопасности.

— Мне нужно сесть, — тихо сказал Тони, а затем быстро сел на стул.

Это был самый дорогой и лучший подарок, который он когда-либо получал.

— Ухаживает, да? — спросил Тони Роуди через несколько минут.

— Я бы так и сказал.

— Вау.

— Итак, — продолжил Роуди. — Что ты собираешься делать?

— Создать себе новое сердце, — ответил Тони и встал.

— Пора за работу.

— Тони, — тепло поприветствовал его Т’Чалла, когда Старк вышел из самолета, и Тони почувствовал, что начинает нервничать.

Он изменил дуговой реактор с помощью вибраниума, который прислал ему Т’Чалла, но он всё ещё был наполовину убеждён, что это была просто какая-то хитрость, чтобы найти причину обвинить его в краже или что-то в этом роде.

— Киса, — ответил Тони, и Т’Чалла спрятал улыбку.

Они обменивались обычными любезностями, пока шли к покоям Тони, и к тому времени, когда они прибыли туда, Старк дрожал от нервов.

— Зайдёшь на секунду? — спросил он, когда Т’Чалла уже собирался оставить его, и тот сразу же согласился.

— Ну, эм-м, знаешь, спасибо за вибраниум, — сказал Тони, стоя спиной к Т’Чалле, чтобы спокойно расстегнуть рубашку.

— Ты нашёл для него применение? — с любопытством спросил Т’Чалла, и Тони обернулся, расстегнув последнюю пуговицу, чтобы показать новый реактор.

— Можно и так сказать, — сказал он, гордясь тем, что его голос дрожал лишь слегка.

Т’Чалла посмотрел на него, а не только на дуговой реактор, а затем сказал: — Ты прекрасен.

— Да, дуговой реактор выглядит теперь намного лучше, — торопливо сказал Тони, но Т’Чалла покачал головой.

— Нет. Я имею в виду, да, это тоже прекрасно, но ты, Тони. Ты прекрасен.

— Я… не знаю, что это значит, — признался Тони, провёл ладонью по новому реактору и махнул рукой. — Я не понимаю.

— Ты плохо переносил холод, — сказал Т’Чалла и осторожно подошёл ближе. — Вибраниум обычно, когда нагревается, то гораздо медленнее остывает. У тебя больше не будет проблем с этим.

— Да, я заметил, — успокоился Тони, а затем сглотнул, когда Т’Чалла сделал ещё один шаг к нему, — но я имею в виду, почему?

— Разве в Америке не принято ухаживать за кем-то? — спросил Т’Чалла, наклонив голову.

Тони чуть не рассмеялся.

— С такими подарками, как этот, нет.

— А должно быть, — заявил Т’Чалла, и осторожно поднял руку, чтобы положить её на реактор.

Он делал это медленно, давая Тони время, чтобы отодвинуться или убрать его ладонь, но Тони стоял неподвижно, ожидая, пока Т’Чалла дотронется.

— Никто никогда не называл меня прекрасным, — смиренно признался он, когда рука Т’Чаллы наконец-то дотронулась до реактора.

— Тебе должны говорить это каждый день. Потому что ты такой, — ответил Т’Чалла. 

— Ты тоже, — прошептал Тони, и мужчина улыбнулся ему.

— Ты хочешь сказать мне, что мой очень дорогой подарок меркнет по сравнению с комплиментами для тебя? — поддразнил тот, и Тони слабо усмехнулся.

— Подарок хороший, но на самом деле, я слишком простой для такого.

— Это не так. Ты заслужил все подарки и все комплименты.

— И ты тот, кто даст их мне? — спросил Тони и, наконец, осмелился взглянуть на Т’Чаллу.

Лицо Т’Чаллы было мягким и открытым, и он пристально смотрел на Тони.

— Да. Если ты позволишь мне, — сказал Т’Чалла; в его ответе не было никаких сомнений.

— С удовольствием, — вздохнул Тони, а затем наклонился, чтобы поцеловать мужчину.

Рука Т’Чаллы соскользнула с его груди на спину, чтобы притянуть Тони ближе, и прошло много времени, прежде чем он отпустил его.

— И это величайший подарок, который ты мог мне дать, — выдохнул ему в губы Т’Чалла, и Тони почувствовал, что краснеет, прежде чем он наклонился для следующего поцелуя.


End file.
